utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kiei Suikomi
| colspan="2" style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="height: 48.9pt;" | colspan="7" style="width: 99.14%; padding: 0.75pt; height: 48.9pt;" width="99%"| NAME INTERPRETATION: アマレ; Amare is Latin for "to love"'' '' アルコ'' ''; Arco is shortened from Arco Iris which means rainbow in Spanish | colspan="2" style="border-width: medium medium 1pt; border-style: none none outset; border-color: -moz-use-text-color; -moz-border-top-colors: none; -moz-border-right-colors: none; -moz-border-bottom-colors: none; -moz-border-left-colors: none; -moz-border-image: none;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| GENDER | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| GenderQueer (Feminine) | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| VOICE RANGE | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| CV 2.0 *D3-A4 VCV.2.1* B2-D5 | colspan="2" style="width: 19.04%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="19%"| RELATED CHARACTERS | style="width: 29.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="29%"| Kiran_Myca (Friend Aichou Kogaku (Rabbit :'3 buddy) Ciel_Shiin (Rabu ~<3) HARMON-E (ベスツフレンド） | colspan="2" style="width: 0.86%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| AGE | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| 17 | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| GENRE | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| Ballads, Soft Pop, Electronic,Trance, Jazz, Synth Pop, etc. | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| HOMEPAGE | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| N/A | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| WEIGHT | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| 149lbs ''' | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| CHARACTER ITEM | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| '''Paintbrush ~ | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| CREATOR | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| Youtube ~ | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| HEIGHT | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| 5'7 | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| VOICE SOURCE | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| kirrinxyz (YT) kirrin_kitsune (UtaForum) tsuinmarasaki(DA) | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| PICTURE LINK LIST | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| N/A | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| BIRTHDAY | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| August 27,1994 | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| LIKES | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| Drinking Tea, Eating, Sleeping | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| MEDIA LIST | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| Soundcloud~ ** Youtube ~ | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | style="width: 11.92%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| RELEASE DATE | style="width: 9.44%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="9%"| August 27,2011 | style="width: 11.56%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="11%"| DISLIKES | style="width: 18.08%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="18%"| Dirty paintbrushes, Loud Noises | style="width: 16.18%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="16%"| SIGNATURE SONG | colspan="2" style="width: 31.96%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="31%"| N/A | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- style="" | colspan="7" style="width: 99.14%; padding: 0.75pt;" width="99%"| Personality : Arco is very patient and enjoys spending most of his time in isolation. He enjoys reading and painting as well as watching cheesy love movies with his love interest, Ciel Shiin . ~ | style="width: 0.7%; border: medium none; padding: 0.75pt;" width="0%"| | style="border: medium none; padding: 0in;" width="0%"| |- height="0" | style="border: medium none;" width="89"| | style="border: medium none;" width="58"| | style="border: medium none;" width="103"| | style="border: medium none;" width="134"| | style="border: medium none;" width="109"| | style="border: medium none;" width="22"| | style="border: medium none;" width="228"| | style="border: medium none;" width="4"| | style="border: medium none;" width="1"| |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Brown/Purple ' Eye color:' Purple/Red Nationality/Race: N/A( ??? ) Voice Configuration Sounds Best with These Resamplers and Flag combo's Fresamp with F1Y0H0B0 g-3/4 or g+2 or Resampler with Y0H0B0 g+2 or g-3/4 Arco Pseudo VCV V.2.0 VCVβ VB DL ** Im constantly uploading my WIP covers on Soundcloud *** The Headshot was drawn by Miss Vio. ''' This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Usage Clause Users are not allowed to redistribute''' any of Amare Arco's Voicebanks '''without the permission of Kirrinxyz. Users are '''not allowed to use Amare Arco's Voicebanks for commercial purposes without Kirrinxyz’s permission.